


The Human-Monster War, a deleted prologue

by sinxdeus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinxdeus/pseuds/sinxdeus
Summary: This was supposed to be a prologue to a story I'm gonna post soon, which I had originally planned to do before new year started... but my time management skills are very poor.Sorry for any mistakes you can come across during reading this little experimental thing. I didn't beta it. Also I wrote this in 2 am while I was supposed to be sleeping.EDIT: This was supposed to be a prologue to a story I WAS supposed write and publish. Still on my mind, just not for a good while till I get on it.Also edited the summary a bit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Human-Monster War, a deleted prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start to read this, I will give out my warnings;This story is inspired by human history in general, HOWEVER, what you are about to read is:
> 
> \- not a objective document of a specific event that took in history,  
> \- not a historical claim  
> \- not a work based on one nation or one event . 
> 
> This work is a blend of the author's history knowledge and their fantasy playing and making up a historical setting, it's purpose purely for the enjoyment of fiction.
> 
> Enjoy~

War, is an ugly little thing. We don't have to talk about it, as everyone can agree upon this little line; but, we will write yet again what we know.

  
About The War, that happened between Humankind and Monsterkind.

Long before the war, there was ultimate peace and balance upon one specific Nation. The civilization of monster and men. It bore it's shine upon the travelling monks and adventurers whom came across it, positive sciences were at their peak, the culture an integration of monster and humankind, and most importantly, there was peace. 

After all, peace isn't something abnormal, nor anything specific to think about when there is only one nation of people, right? Why would there be? Political problems could happen, sure. Economy could have it's peaks and downs, sure. The older generations could see something weird about the younger generations and younger generations vice versa, sure. Art and philosophy could develop a different meaning. Sure, sure , sure.

  
But... something…that opposes to the peace of the nation?..A divide in the nation? How could such thing appear out of nowhere?

What possibly can even cause this?

  
The answer is... something new.

  
Rather, someone new.

The day was peacefully coming to an end that day for the brilliant nation. It was summer season, sun had already gone to sleep but the people not so much. Fireplace were lit up in the streets so the townfolk, fellow or not, could enjoy hearty chats and lovely türküs. People of all ages had gathered around multiple fires, and were pouring their hearts out, singing or just warming up their bodies between eachother from the chilly night. Those who did not join the atmosphere were either bone tired people, the ones that had their own preferences and reasons, or couples that decided to make love up on the rooftops. As weird as it sounds, people generally slept on the roofs when it was summer season as it was definetly warmer than the winter season's.

  
Everything was so warm.

So fun.

So safe.

  
Then…

…a woman's voice was heard loud and clear, somehow.

  
A command.

  
"FIRE."

  
A whoooosh! sound pierced through the night. For the ones that managed to see it, it had a color darker than the nigt sky. It flied up in the sky, almost gracefully.

Then it started to lower.

Lower...

lower…

lower...

And lower, directly in to a Wolfman's chest, piercing him effortlessly and sinking harshly into ground.

  
The music stopped, the talking stopped, animals stopped, people stopped; Everything stopped.

The wolf man staggered a little, stood still, looked at himself confused then turned his gaze upon the arrow that pierced his body and got out off it. He looked at himself again. He looked up at his friends, family, the crowd. 

  
And he slammed on the ground. Turned to dust.

  
People couldn't even comprehend what happened, and the voice shouted an order again:

  
" ATTACK "

  
Turns out the so called "brilliant" nation wasn't all that brilliant.

  
It had been perfect at everything, maybe.

Everything, but it's political relationships with outer nations.

  
You see, the nation was perfect but they were perfect for their own good only. They ravaged every land but their own. They took everything that was not their own. They made peace with eachother.

  
But not with the others.

There was once a tribe, they managed to live through the harsh history to the "modern era" of ours. They were warriors that tooks pride in it. The land they lived upon was harsh and desolate, far to the sea and other families of tribes and bigger nations. They were the human community that was best in magic and connected to the nature the most out of every other human civilization. They weren't harsh to the outsiders, pretty suprisingly, were known for their hospitality towards people and monsters outside their tribe. Travelers wrote about them, often, "The kind of the kind. May Gods and Goddesses upon bless them eternally." for these acts.

  
But all these started change for the tribe when the "brilliant" nation attacked.

  
Their conflict had been going on for pretty long, often ended with blood spilt to short grass. But this was the end of the line. The tribe wouldn't let the bigger nation opress them. Not any longer.

  
So, their leaders settled, and decided upon the fate of the Humanity and the Monsterkind, unknowingly, but surely.

  
All agreed to the war, choosed their best commanders and soldiers. Consturacted their plan.

And attacked. It lasted for days.

  
Many lives were lost that night. After the first arrow the panic had taken the crowd like a plague. Everyone scattered for their lives while the soldiers came to the scene.

But that was the tribe's plan.  
Soldiers of the nation were massacred easily, whether monster or human, by the tribes'.

İn the mean time, other forces of the tribe had already gotten into the near are of the capital. The forces clashed violently, bloodshed blinding anyone coming across it. Both sides' number were dwindiling but the tribe had already gained the upperhand by being so close to the capital.

İn mere days. The years spent to build up the civilization, the knowledge, the culture. They were all burnt in mere days.

  
The nation crumbled. Broke down. Vanished.

Monsters and Humans, had to separate ways after this.

All promised to eachother that someday, everything would be okay.

They would be back old times, no matter how long it took.

  
But that time never came.

  
Things got only worse as Monster and Human forgot eachother existence. Forgot eachothers' company. Love.

They ruled the world separetedly.

Two nations, one of Monster and one of Human came face to face, thousands of years later. The two separted races would have hugged eachother, celebrate their union, if the circumstances had been different. Maybe.

But instead, they clashed. Fought eachother. Despised eachother. After all…

How can there be peace if there's two?

The rest, you know.

Seven mages. The Fallen Human. Prince Asriel's fate. Asgore Dreemur's rage. Toriel Dreemurs' decision.

Patience. Bravery. Justice. İntegrity. Preservance. Kindness.

Frisk.  
...

...

...

  
But... wait. İt did happen, right?

Monsters and Humans came back together, right? No more barrier or magic pulling Monsterkind down, and Humans mostly started to learn how to cohabit with monsters. Then maybe it's not all that bad.

Then maybe...we have a chance again


End file.
